The present invention generally relates to refrigeration-heating systems, and more particularly to a distributor bypass assembly having an integrated ball-type check valve.
Heating-refrigeration systems generally utilize distributor assemblies in order to evenly distribute a refrigerant fluid over a component such as an evaporator or a condenser. Such distributor assemblies are typically comprised of several components including a distributor body, a metering device, such as an expansion valve, and a check valve. The check valve is used to bypass the metering device when it is not desired to have the refrigerant flow through the metering device. The check valve, normally being a separate discrete component installed into the distributor assembly, necessitates added fabrication and installation steps and their associated expenses. The present invention provides a simplified integral check valve which is easily manufactured and assembled at a relatively low cost.
Prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,743 to Wilson sets forth an example of a refrigeration system utilizing a metering device and distribution means in order to adequately dispense refrigerant entering into an evaporator. This structure does not provide a way to bypass the metering device when it was not necessary for the refrigeration system. Other prior art references, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,681 to Webber provides an expansion device combined with a check valve. This design is a complicated integration of the expansion device and the check valve involving several parts and is difficult to manufacture.
Other prior art designs, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,473 to Day, provide structures to open and close the path of refrigerant flows from several evaporators to other components. Although this design relates to the avoidance of refrigerant through a metering device, the valve involved is a separate component that is not integrated into other components, such as a distributor body. Another prior art design, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,305 to Nordskog provides a check valve in an air conditioning compressor unit. This design is unlike the present invention in that it does not have a valve seat incorporated into one component and the separate valve stop is not defined by indentations in a cylindrical tube.
Prior art design U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,961 to Schnabel shows a valve member that can reciprocate between a closed and an open position within a tubular element. The valve stop and valve seat in this design are comprised of separate elements, distinct from the componentry in the assembly. Another design, for an automobile window washer, is shown in prior art German patent 1,191,240. In this design both the valve stop and the valve seat are integrated in the single-piece thermoplastic housing molding.
Not directly related to the scope of the present invention but rather disclosing a method of manufacturing a check valve contained within a tube is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,374 to Schnelle et al., and details the process of forming seat indentations around a poppet.
The present invention provides a remote distributor with an integrated check valve for use in a heating-refrigeration system. This invention overcomes the obstacle of having to provide and assemble a separate check valve component as part of the distributor assembly by providing a cost-effective alternative having fewer parts.
A feature of the present invention is to provide at least one bypass assembly having a distributor body with a first and second orifice, an inner chamber and a plurality of fluid passages integrated within, and a conduit connected to the distributor body. The conduit has a first end which connects with a component in the heating-refrigeration system, a second end which connects to the first orifice of the distributor body and a third end connected to the second orifice of the distributor body. A metering device is integrated into the conduit. The second orifice of the distributor body has a valve seat integrated there within and the conduit has at least one inwardly projecting indentation located in close proximity to the second end of the conduit. A ball is positioned between the valve seat and the inwardly projecting indentations for reciprocating movement therebetween.
The previously noted assembly may further include one operating condition in which the cooperation between the valve seat and the ball cause same to function as a check valve while in another operating condition the at least one inwardly projecting indentation cooperates with the ball to permit fluid bypass. Another feature includes the bypassing of an expansion device that can be a capillary tube or a thermal expansion valve.
The previously noted assembly may additionally include a branch in the conduit having a leading end located between the conduit first end and the conduit second end and having a trailing end defined by the conduit third end. The noted assembly may also locate the metering device between the branch leading end and the conduit second end.
Another feature of the present invention includes having two oppositely-directed distributor bypass assemblies located in series. During the heating mode, the ball is sealingly positioned in the valve seat in one of the two bypass assemblies when a fluid flows from the conduit first end towards the conduit second end. During the cooling mode, the ball is in physical contact with the inwardly projecting indentations in one of the two bypass assemblies when fluid flows from the conduit third end towards the conduit first end.
A further feature of the present invention includes positioning the distributor bypass assembly such that the plurality of fluid passages have a first end at the inner chamber and a second end positioned at an inlet for an evaporator. Yet another feature of the previously noted assembly includes having the noted component in the refrigeration system as a high pressure condenser.
The previously noted assembly may even further have a feature where the at least one inwardly projecting indentation is a dimple that decreases the cross-sectional area of the conduit at the dimple and serves a dual function of locating the ball while allowing fluid to pass between the ball and the adjacent conduit. Another feature includes having the curvature of the valve seat match the curvature of the ball.
As previously described the features of the present invention serve to provide a distributor bypass assembly in a heating-refrigeration system that includes an integrated check valve. Further features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.